Nysa
by Beanacre0
Summary: Upon hearing that Hercules is still alive, Hades decides to use his own daughter, Nysa, to manipulate Hercules into helping him take over Olympus. Will she be able to, or will she fall victim to Hercules' niave charm? AU, NxH


I was making some clipart from screenshots and colouring it in when I came up with this story. I have a rough idea on where it's heading. Enjoy :-D

* * *

**Prologue**

The stone walls were dark and not even the flaming torches could penetrate the gloom. The smell of death clung to the air, but what could you expect from the underworld?

A small woman with softly glowing reddish, pink skin, light brown hair flowing down her back in graceful curls, gorgeous orange eyes and beautifully plump, red lips swiftly walked down the twisted corridors of the underworld, her pale green dress brushing the floor. In her arms she cradled a bundle of grey cloth. The bundle mewed and the woman hushed the child.

"Hush, Nysa, it's alright. Mother's here."

The baby reached out a luminous grey hand and the woman gently kissed it. The baby's orange eyes cleared of tears and looked at her mother with love. The woman hugged her daughter to her and stopped as came to the door she was searching for. She had overheard Hades' mindless minions talking about some potion that transformed Gods to Mortals. It was her only hope.

She pushed open the door with trepidation and slipped inside. In beams of light around the room, pink vials were suspended. She crossed the room and grabbed two vials. Carefully uncapping the first bottle, she put it to her daughter's lips. Nysa trustingly drank what she was given and soon her skin began to lose its glow, and her grey skin became a pale, flesh colour. Her hair and eyes remained their unusual colour.

The woman kissed her daughter's head as the last drop was drank.

"Good girl." She whispered.

She uncapped the next vial and raised it to her lips. Before the first drop could wash over her tongue, the door burst open.

"Persephone!"

Persephone turned frightened eyes to look at her furious husband who was in the doorway, flanked by Pain and Panic.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hades growled.

"Getting Nysa away from you." Persephone spat.

Hades' eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have no right to take my daughter away from me."

"I'm her mother."

Hades chuckled darkly. "You _were_ her mother."

"What are you talking about?" Persephone gasped, clutching Nysa tighter to her.

Hades looked behind him. "Get her."

Skeletal soldiers marched towards Persephone. She backed against the wall, moving to shield Nysa from their grasp. It was futile as they ripped the baby from her. Nysa let out a loud cry as she was taken away. Persephone screamed out as the soldiers grabbed her and dragged her from the room. She didn't stop screaming, even when she was thrown into a cell.

Hades took his daughter from the soldier and looked down at the baby. He ran his spidery fingers through the light blue fringe into the darker blue fluff that served as his daughter's hair.

"I will never let them take you, Nysa. You're mine."

Persephone slumped on the floor of her cell. Her skeletal guard had left only half an hour ago after whipping her for a couple of hours. Her back ached, but it was already healing thanks to the power of the gods. Her brown hair was matted and a lot darker. Her eyes darkened as her mind drifted to her baby girl.

A bright light appeared in the middle of the room and Persephone had to shield her eyes from the unexpected brightness. When she lowered her hand she was shocked to see her mother, Demeter, standing before her.

She was a tall, slightly plump, woman with light brown hair and dark green eyes that mirrored her elegant dress. Her skin glowed the same reddish pink as her daughter's.

"Mother?" Persephone gasped.

Demeter opened her arms and Persephone used the last of energy to run into her arms, clinging to her tightly.

"We have to go." Demeter told her.

With another flash, the two had disappeared from the dank cell and reappeared in a glorious white marble room. It screamed godliness and elegance. Persephone slumped to the floor, exhausted, while her mother wiped the grime off of her.

"Nysa. Where's Nysa?" Persephone asked.

Demeter avoided her gaze.

"Where is Nysa?"

Demeter sighed. "Hades has her too well guarded. Not even Zeus himself could get her. I'm sorry, Persephone."

Persephone buried her head in her hands as tears began to stream down her face. She swore then and there that someday she would be reunited with her daughter.

No matter what.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see what I can do about the next chapter :)


End file.
